Jack Duckworth
John Harold "Jack" Duckworth was a character in Coronation Street intermittently from 1979 to 1981 but full time from 1981 to 2010. He was the loveable rogue husband of the late Vera Duckworth. Jack was seen as the new Stan Ogden, the slacking layabout who was a verbal punchbag to their nagging wives. Jack was first seen in Ep 1947 - 28 Nov 1979 and last appeared in Ep 7463/7464 - 8 Nov 2010. Jack was played by actor Bill Tarmey. Biography Backstory John Harold Duckworth was born on the 7th Novemebr 1936, the youngest child of Harold Duckworth and Maggie Duckworth. A brother Clifford Duckworth was born in about 1933. The family lived in Weatherfield. In 1957 Jack met Vera Burton and they married on the 15th August 1957 when Jack was almost 21 and Vera was 19. They had one child, Terence Edgar Duckworth on the 4th June 1964. Jack was a taxi driver and had a roving eye for the ladies. He was also a verbal punchbag for Vera. She nagged him constantly. Jack could also be workshy. 1979-2010 In November 1979, Jack Duckworth attended the wedding of Brian Tilsley and Gail Potter, as he was the husband of their friend Vera. Jack started to make The Rovers Return, Coronation Street his local, as Vera worked in the factory opposite. Jack became good friends with Rovers potman Fred Gee. Jack also drunk with Stan Ogden, who was workshy like Jack was, and who was also a verbal punchbag from his wife Hilda Ogden. In 1983, Jack joined a dating agency as American Vince St. Clair. Vera found out and she attacked him with her handbag in front of all the laughing customers. In 1983, Jack and Vera and their son Terry moved into Number 9 Coronation Street. Jack was as workshy and as lazy as his neighbour Stan Ogden. This annoyed Vera and Terry as they grafted while Jack just sat around betting, and going down the pub drinking. Jack used to do some dodgy deals with Fred Gee such as selling shirts. While Fred's boss Mike Baldwin was away on business, Fred paraded as Mike, the owner of the factory. Mike found out and later sacked Fred in November 1984. Fred left the area completely and lost contact with Jack and other Coronation Street residents. Jack was henpecked by Vera into taking over Stan Ogden's old window cleaning round, seeing as Stan had died recently. Jack first met Dulcie Froggatt through the window cleaning round. In 1985, Jack found out that Terry had got new neighbour Andrea Clayton pregnant. Jack told Andrea's father Harry Clayton that Terry may not be the father, as he must not be the only man she slept with. This earned Jack a whack in the face from Harry as Harry did not like Jack insinuating she was a slut. Jack got a job as potman at the Rovers Return, taking over from Wilf Starkey. In June 1986 Jack was foolishly responsible for starting the Rovers fire when he installed the wrong fuse in the cellar. The switch flickered and let off sparks before igniting. The fire took a while to spread as it was contained in the cellar to begin with. Bet was rescued when Sally saw smoke billowing from the pub. Bet let the matter drop as she said she should have hired a proper electrician, and not get her potman to do it. In early 1987, Jack was punched in the face by Ralph Froggatt, Dulcie's husband. That year, Jack was cleaning out the chimmney and soot fell down. Jack's boss Bet married Alec Gilroy and Alec was also the owner of the Rovers. In 1992, Jack and Vera became grandparents again when Tommy Duckworth was born to Terry and Lisa Duckworth. When Lisa tragically died (the driver resembled Ashley from Emmerdale), Terry sold baby Tommy to his maternal grandparents Jeff Horton and Doreen Horton. Jack thumped Terry in the face and Terry left the area. In July 1994, Jack accused Vera of cheating on her with Lester Fontayne. Vera denied this, and says she has forgiven him for his flings over the years, so they were even. In late 1994, Jack's brother Clifford turned up. He later died in a car crahs in June 1995, and left Jack and Vera £30'000 in his will. In 1995, Bet Gilroy gave up the Rovers due to money worries and Jack and Vera were interested, seeing as they had come into money recently. They then became owners of The Rovers. However as Jack had a minor conviction, Vera's name was above the door. Jack was miffed. Later on, Alec Gilroy bought into the Rovers as Jack and Vera were struggling. Alec planned to eek them out of the pub altogether. In 1998, Alec conned them out of the pub, then sold to Natalie Barnes and left the area. Jack and Vera were just employees again. Jack had a health scare in 1999. In 2000, Vera was in hospital, and rumours spread that she had died, this was untrue. In January 2008, Jack was widowed after Vera passed away suddenly in her chair, dampening their plans to move to Blackpool together. Over a year later Jack met a woman named Connie Rathbone who loved pigeons also. The pair struck up a close friendship, although Tyrone became jealous and believed Jack was moving on from Vera too soon. But Jack had no interest in pursuing another relationship and put Tyrone's mind at rest. In September 2009, Jack felt he was getting in the way of Tyrone and Molly's marriage and took up Connie's offer to move in with her, moving on from No.9 after 26 years. However he continued to make some visits, such as for the Christmas period and in early 2010 when Molly and Tyrone were involved in a car accident. Tyrone decided to name the son of him and Molly Jack, although he was unaware that the child was actually that of his best friend Kevin Webster as a result in an affair between him and Molly. That year, Jack was diagnosed with non-Hodgkin lymphoma and given only a few weeks to live. He suddenly returned to No.9 without explaining why, and it was up to Connie to return and convince to tell them the truth of the matter. Tyrone was understandable devastated, but Jack stated he wanted to make his final weeks count. Tyrone decided to throw a surprise party at the Rovers for Jack's birthday. Jack overheard a conversation between Molly and Kevin which revealed that Kevin was the biological father of baby Jack. During his party in the Rovers Jack spoke to Molly over the incident, and she assured Jack that she loved Tyrone. He told her that her and Tyrone should leave Weatherfield together as it was the only way to really put behind the affair. Jack slipped out from the party and returned to No.9. He slumped in his chair and began drifting away, telling Vera that he was tired. Vera appeared telling Jack to come with her and that their bus would be leaving soon. The pair of them shared a kiss and a dance, before Jack passed away. Background information *In a 1976 episode, Jack was said to have a sister, as Vera mentioned her. However Jack's sister was never mentioned again. *Due to Bill Tarmey's failing health, it was decided for him to appear as a background character. The character of Connie Rathbone was created in 2009 to accommodate this, and Jack moved away from the street to be with her that year. In 2010 it was announced Bill Tarmey would be exiting the show for good, and he departed in November that year. His friend and former co-star Liz Dawn reprised the role as a vision (or possible ghost) of Vera Duckworth for Jack's exit. Memorable info Appearances: 28 November–3 December 1979, 18–20 May 1981, 17 August–16 September 1981, 12 April–9 June 1982, 13 September 1982–8 November 2010 Born: 7th November 1936, Weatherfield, Lancashire Full Name: John Harold Duckworth Parents: Harold Duckworth and Maggie Duckworth Siblings: Clifford Duckworth Spouse: Vera Burton (1957-2008) Children: Terry Duckworth (1964) Grandchildren: Paul Clayton, Tommy Duckworth Gallery corrie jack d 1979.png|Jack's first appearance, November 1979. Corrie 21 jul 1986.png|Jack gets cosy with Dulcie Froggatt in July 1986. corrie jack 1988.png|Jack in 1988. Corrie jack d.png|Jack in 2004. corrie jackie duckworth feb 1988.png|Jack in February 1988, not happy with his temporary boss Betty Turpin. jackduckiedead.png|Tyrone finds Jack has died. Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1979. Category:Characters last seen in 2010. Category:Duckworths. Category:Rovers Return staff. Category:Rovers Return landlords. Category:Potmen Category:1936 births. Category:1957 marriages. Category:2010 deaths. Category:Window cleaners Category:Deceased characters Category:Iconic Coronation Street characters Category:Guest characters who became regulars